


Nesting

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [7]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Disabled Character, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi thinks about his moving project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

“How about this?”

 

Tadashi can almost see Wasabi’s mental picture of their in-progress living room rearrange itself to include the green lava lamp in his hand and figure out the best place for it, how it’ll look and feel against the walls—he smiles.

He knew from the start that moving in with Wasabi wouldn’t be a quick or simple process—for a while after the fire, Wasabi fussed so badly they nearly fought about it, which they’d never done before—but in the long run he knows he couldn’t have picked a better flatmate.

It’s getting too hard, having to deal with Hiro’s recklessness and his aunt’s unconscious but stubborn refusal to even glance at the ground when he’s in the same room, as if it’ll change anything—Wasabi is anxious about pretty much everything in the world, and he still does fuss over Tadashi, but at least he fusses in a  _normal_ way, so to speak, and he doesn’t freak out every time Tadashi leaves the house.

Besides—and this has to be the weirdest part of it—Wasabi’s tendency to worry over everything has oddly calming properties: Tadashi doesn’t get half as many nightmares when he knows his friend is on the other side of the wall with chocolate at hand, and the gas stove doesn’t feel quite as scary with a friend ready to grab the nearest extinguisher at a moment’s notice.

 

Mostly though, it’s the panic attacks that make a difference—Hiro and aunt Cass tend to freak out alongside him when they happen, but Wasabi’s supply of coping tricks and soothing exercises doesn’t seem to have an end, to the point where sometimes all he has to do is smile and everything feels okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique make me want to keep writing :D


End file.
